New York and baby
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Kurt and Blaine share one night in Ohio before Blaine leaves to go to college in LA and Kurt goes back to New York. Kurt finds out he is pregnant. How will Blaine respond? How will they handle this? Follow the boys as they attempt to get their lives together and become a family.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt had his head against the bathroom wall. This was the third night in a row he was up sick. He was being a quiet as possible not to wake Santana or Rachel.

"Kurt?" Rachel knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

_Shit! _Kurt mumbled to himself. He didn't respond hoping she'd go away.

"Kurt, this is the third night in a row I've heard you throwing up," Rachel said quietly. "Can you let me in?"

Kurt just groaned and went to open the door. He made it back to the toilet just before he threw up again.

"Kurt." Rachel rubbed his back.

"I just have food poisoning I need to go to the doctors in the morning." Kurt responded.

"Well I'm coming with you." Rachel smiled.

"I would rather I went alone." Kurt turned to her.

There was a fat chance that Rachel was leaving this alone. They were sitting in the chairs at the doctor's office two days later after Kurt had blood work done to make sure it was just a virus.

"Kurt Hummel." His name was called as both Rachel and Kurt got up and went into the room.

"When was the last time you were sexually active?" The woman looked at Kurt above her glasses.

"With her? Never," Kurt immediately responded. "I'm gay."

"I am aware. When was the last time you had sex with a male?" The woman rephrased her question.

"Um about a five weeks ago." Kurt said as Rachel looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Well Mr Hummel are you aware that you have the male pregnancy gene?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Kurt responded as Rachel had the same look she did when she heard he had sex five weeks before. "But they said the chance of me actually falling pregnant was next to zero and-"

"Kurt is pregnant?" Rachel asked, just to be sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Yes," The woman responded. "You have two options here Mr Hummel."

Kurt wasn't in the frame of mind to make any decisions. They were walking to the subway and Rachel was going off at him.

"Kurt, you had sex with Adam?" Rachel looked at him. "You said you didn't. Plus you've been broken up too long to only be about 7 weeks."

"I never had sex with Adam," Kurt responded. "It was Blaine. At Mr Schue's second wedding."

_It was a sunny June day and the new directions had reunited once more for Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury's wedding. This time no one got cold feet and they made it down the aisle. Kurt was waiting for Blaine in his car._

_"So you're off to LA for the summer," Kurt smiled. "I think you'll love it."_

_"I'll see Coop so it should be fun," Blaine responded. "I just want to get used to the place before college starts."_

_"It is going to suck so much you being so far away." Kurt pouted._

_"Well I don't think us being in the same town is good," Blaine responded. "We keep on falling into the trap of having sex with each other. Christmas, Mr Schue's wedding. The first one."_

_"I guess this is a real goodbye then," Kurt said quietly. "Maybe one last time? For old time's sake."_

Now Kurt was realising they should have used protection that night. They had done it a few times without any, seeing as Blaine was tested after his one night stand and Kurt hadn't had sex with anyone but Blaine. They always tried to use it, but a slip up every now and then Kurt thought wasn't that bad.

"Blaine," Rachel said when they got back to the loft. "The father is Blaine. You had sex at Mr Schue's wedding and now you're pregnant. Do you know how much a baby costs Kurt?"

"Yes Rachel I am aware that I have about five hundred dollars to my name which is nowhere near enough to raise a child. I am also aware that the father is a six hour plane ride away and my life is ruined." Kurt was now tearing up.

"We will get through this together," Rachel pulled Kurt into her. "I promise."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Yes this is another MPreg story. I just loved the first one so much and this one will be more focussed on the pregnancy and them trying to raise a baby in the city as a young couple. Blaine will come in the next chapter. Fear not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt and Rachel were at the breakfast table with Santana two weeks later, and Rachel couldn't stop staring at Kurt, who had gotten up to make himself a coffee.

"Are you sure you can drink that?" Rachel asked. "Seeing as you're pregnant."

"What?" Santana almost dropped her cereal bowl. "Lady Hummel is actually a lady."

"I'm not a lady," Kurt put the coffee pot down, seconds from killing Rachel. "I have a pregnancy gene. Can you _please _not tell anyone?"

"I won't," Santana said as Kurt sat down with the coffee. "Who's baby?"

"Blaine's." Kurt said as Rachel shook her head.

"And he won't tell him." Rachel bravely spoke up.

"I am going to but I can't just call him and say _Hi Blaine. Guess what you're going to be a dad._" Kurt rebutted.

That was when a knock on the door was heard. Rachel got up and opened it to Blaine. The look on her face seemed like she had plotted this.

"Hi." Blaine smiled as Rachel led him into the living area.

"Rachel," Kurt hissed. "Here. NOW."

Rachel ran over to the kitchen as Kurt cleared the dishes. Rachel grabbed one and helped him out.

"What the hell did you tell him?" Kurt glared at her.

"That we wanted to see him and you had some news." Rachel beamed.

"You have GOT to stop meddling in other people's business." Kurt muttered.

"Blaine is the dad to this baby as much as you are!" Rachel reasoned. "He needs to know. Santana and I are leaving in about an hour so you have all day to tell him."

Kurt was panicking all day. He didn't know how he was going to tell Blaine. All the sudden stress and the fact that Kurt felt so nauseous even thinking of telling the shorter man caused Kurt to faint, getting up to make them a tea. He woke up next to Rachel in the hospital.

"Rachel?" Kurt said as she pulled him into a hug. "Where's Blaine?"

"In the bathroom. He knows Kurt." Rachel said quietly.

Blaine came back into the room and Rachel left with Santana. Kurt was sitting up, slightly embarrassed and nervous.

"So your about nine weeks pregnant." Blaine sat down.

"I know this is a lot to process, but I want you to be as involved as you want to." Kurt said shakily

"Mr Hummel," A nurse interrupted their conversation. "We're going to do an ultrasound to make sure everything okay."

Blaine helped Kurt off the bed and to the ultrasound room and onto the bed. The nurse prepared everything and squirted the gel on Kurt's flat stomach.

"Okay," She waved the wand around. "Here's your baby."

Kurt lifted his head and tears filled his eyes as he saw the thing that was only the size of a peanut. It was his baby. He looked at Blaine who was furiously wiping away tears.

"I'd say you're 8 weeks and 5 days which brings the due date to March 10," The woman said as they nodded. "But these dates are only estimations and the baby can be born anywhere within three weeks or so before and a week or so afterwards."

Both men nodded as Kurt wiped the gel off his stomach. Blaine couldn't stop looking at the ultrasound. He didn't want to make his baby deal with separated parents. He didn't want Kurt to do this alone either. They got back to the loft and Blaine tucked Kurt into his bed.

"I'm thinking of moving to New York," Blaine said quietly. "I'll get a job. I want to be closer to you and now our baby."

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked.

"I've never been more serious in my life," Blaine sat on the edge of the bed. "We're bringing a baby into the world Kurt."

"You can stay here," Kurt offered. "I'll set up the extra mattress for you."

"Thanks Kurt." Blaine smiled.

In that moment, Kurt knew that Blaine was going to be a great dad. Their baby was only a size of a peanut and Blaine had already sacrificed college for it - And Los Angeles. Kurt shut his eyes, knowing that the fear of this baby not knowing who its other dad was had diminished.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. It is so great to know you guys are enjoying this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Within the next three weeks, Blaine had moved in with Rachel and Kurt and Santana had moved out. The Latina decided that maybe college was for her, but not in the middle of no-where and had been offered a spot at UCLA which meant she was in a warmer town and closer to Brittany. Blaine had got himself waiting tables and was giving vocal lessons as extra money. Kurt had to leave NYADA and was working at Vogue full time, at least until the end of January. Despite all of this, Blaine's parents and Burt and Carole had come down on the same weekend and were sitting in the living – all four concerned with what their sons were doing.

"Rachel," Finn came to the door. They had been seeing each other since Mr Schue's wedding when Rachel found out Finn was getting college credits over the summer so he could start at NYU the following semester. "Mum? Burt?"

"I think lunch sounds amazing honey." Rachel grabbed her handbag and headed for the door, wanting to leave this very awkward situation.

"What are you doing?" Michael Anderson broke the silence as Blaine looked at his father. "You know how important college is Blaine."

"I know, but New York is more important right now and I don't need college to be an actor." Blaine responded.

"Don't sacrifice everything for a guy Blaine," His dad continued. "It isn't worth it."

"It is when that guy is the love of my life and carrying my baby." Blaine said as Kurt breathed in heavily.

"Kurt-" Carole piped up. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," Kurt stammered. "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I wanted to."

"How many weeks?" Grace Anderson asked from her spot next to her husband.

"Twelve as of tomorrow," Kurt said quickly. "Blaine and I have sorted everything out. We're going to do move into our own apartment when the baby comes and were saving all our money until then."

Both Kurt and Blaine were surprised how well their parents took the news. Burt didn't say anything until later on when Blaine's parents had gone to their hotel and Carole was getting ready to go out for dinner.

"So," Burt sat next to Kurt who put down the magazine. "How are you?"

"Okay," Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Tired but okay."

"You're not freaking out at all?" Burt asked.

"Oh, I am scared stupid dad," Kurt responded. "But I have to stay strong for Blaine. I just have to."

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to," Burt put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm one phone call away. I know that a dad of a pregnant 19 year old shouldn't be saying this but I'm proud of you Kurt."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You and Blaine working this entire thing out," Burt responded. "You're going to be great dads."

"Well I can only learn from the best." Kurt smiled.

Rachel was staying in Finn's dorm that night and Burt and Carole were in Rachel's room. Kurt was finishing his work for the next day and went into his room to see that Blaine had fallen asleep reading a baby book.

"Hm," Blaine said as Kurt moved him over to the other side, because Blaine was spread out across the bed. "Sorry, it's so good to sleep on an actual bed."

"I know," Kurt responded. "You can stay on here."

"Are you sure that won't be weird?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt said as Blaine rolled over and fell asleep again, causing Kurt to smile.

Kurt fell asleep and woke up the next morning as the sun was coming up. Blaine must have rolled over again and had Kurt in his embrace with his hands around Kurt's small baby bump that hadn't really 'popped' out yet.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE ALERTS AND REVIEWS. Did you all hear the spoilers? OH MY GOD! I am freaking out.**


	4. Chapter 4

After their parents found out, Blaine and Kurt started telling everyone else about the pregnancy. A couple of weeks had passed, Kurt was 14 weeks and his appetite had picked up. He was talking to Mercedes on Skype and Blaine had finished work. He could hear them outside the loft.

"Are you okay with this baby stuff?" Mercedes asked, as Blaine fished out his key. He resisted opening the door for a moment. He loved Kurt, but he knew the taller man was very good at pretending he was okay, even if he wasn't.

"Fine." Kurt responded.

"We've been best friends for ten years Kurt," The diva responded. "Maybe you could fool Rachel with that one, but not me."

"Maybe I'm a bit scared," Blaine could hear a crack in Kurt's voice. "A year ago I would have been okay with everything. Blaine living here, a baby. I would have known the despite everything, we'd be okay. But I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"He cheated Mercedes," Kurt responded. "I know it was partly my fault for ignoring him when I should have been there for him, and I forgave him a long time ago, but there is a part of me that thinks I might be raising this baby on my own and I can't do that Cedes."

"Blaine loves you," Mercedes responded. "You know he still does, right?"

"I know he does," Kurt responded. "And I still love him."

"Blaine won't leave," Mercedes said confidently. "He is in it for the long haul. He would never leave you and a baby, believe me."

"I guess I just, I need proof of some sort that he wants to be a part of this," Kurt said eventually. "Because now were going to have something else to tie us together, aside from being high school sweethearts. And I know we aren't dating-"

"Kurt," Mercedes reassured him. "If Blaine didn't want the baby he wouldn't move to New York."

Blaine took the key out of the door quietly, and walked the other way. He got to a quieter corner and dialled the one person he needed to talk to.

"Hello." The older boy answered.

"Coop," Blaine said almost tearfully. "It's Blaine. I need your advice on something."

"Are you okay Blainers?" The older boy asked.

"How can I prove to Kurt, a gesture to show that I'm not leaving?" Blaine asked.

"You can propose?" Cooper offered.

"Propose," Blaine said shakily. "No. We're not even dating."

"You two love each other," Cooper was blunt. "You want to show him you're not going to walk away. Tie the knot. Put yourself on line. The worst he can say-"

"Is no?" Blaine responded. "If Kurt said no it would kill me."

"He is not going to say no." Cooper reassured.

Blaine was in a daze when he hung up. He stopped outside a jewellery store and walked in. He was looking at the rings and stopped at one. He walked away from it, but he went back. He knew he shouldn't be spending money they don't have on a ring, but he was getting two new vocal students and the ring had Kurt's name all over it.

"Do you need help sir?" The woman asked.

"That ring," Blaine looked at it. "Can I look at it?"

Blaine slipped it on his finger and he knew he had to get it. He walked out of the store and placed the velvet box in his jacket pocket. When he got back to the loft, he put it in the box with all his old stuff from Ohio – the one area of Blaine's things that Kurt wouldn't go through.

"Blaine," Kurt came into the room. "Are you okay? You seem upset?"

"I'm fine," Blaine smiled. "It was just a long shift at the restaurant."

Kurt walked out of the room and the smaller man sighed. He was going to ask Kurt to marry him, but the time had to be perfect.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. Yay, Blaine is going to propose. It won't happen for a couple chapters yet though.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine's birthday came soon and Kurt, Rachel and Finn had all gone in together to get him a signed Katy Perry poster and cooked him a birthday dinner. They were in the living room eating birthday cake. Rachel and Finn were on one arm chair together and Kurt and Blaine had their couch to themselves.

"You get to find out the gender soon right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Kurt responded.

"I can't wait for them to confirm our son." Blaine piped up.

"Excuse me," Kurt stopped eating his cake for a moment. "I think I know I'm carrying a girl."

"I think it's a girl too." Finn commented from his spot.

"Thank you Finn," Kurt pointed his fork in the direction of the taller boy. "I've been speaking Mercedes and she wants to throw us a baby shower in Ohio when everyone is there for Christmas."

"She told you that?" Rachel asked. "She told me not to say anything about it to you."

"Well she asked if I wanted to do the gender reveal cake thing, and I figured it out." Kurt laughed.

"Do you want to really reveal our sons gender by cake?" Blaine asked.

"I think it sounds nice," Kurt commented. "Cutting the cake in front of all our loved ones and seeing either pink or blue."

"I like it." Rachel and Finn nodded.

That night, Kurt was sitting up in bed, finishing something for work the next day. Blaine came in and was going to pull out the spare mattress.

"I know how crap that thing is for your back," Kurt looked up. "You know I hate sleeping in the bed alone anyway."

Blaine nodded and got in on the other side of Kurt's bed. He moved in as Kurt closed his laptop.

"How was your birthday?" Kurt asked.

"A Katy Perry poster and dinner with three friends, great," Blaine smiled. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about getting an apartment for you, me and the baby."

"Okay," Kurt responded. "I mean after the baby is born we can't expect to live with Finn and Rachel."

"So you're okay with living with me?" Blaine asked.

"Well we are going to become a family," Kurt responded. "It makes sense."

'So I can start looking at place for us to rent out?" Blaine responded.

"Absolutely." Kurt smiled.

* * *

The following week, Kurt and Blaine were at their 20 week appointment after work. The nurse was preparing everything, and Blaine wanted to try and appeal to Kurt to find out the gender.

"Are you sure you don't want to know the gender?" Blaine asked. "She can tell us in a minute. Just so the mocking if it's a boy can be done in private."

"I told you I wanted the cake thing." Kurt responded.

"Okay," Blaine responded. "You're the pregnant one so you pick."

The nurse waved the wand around Kurt's stomach and stopped before revealing the gender.

"Would you like to know?" She asked.

"No," Kurt responded. "We want to do a gender reveal cake. Can I give you an email address of the person who is organising it, and you can tell her the gender."

"That's fine." The woman responded.

Again they got teary eyed looking at the screen. Blaine was looking at the small baby and realised that he didn't care what gender it was. It was his baby.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Firstly, thank you for the alerts and reviews. Secondly, I want to know if you think the boys should have a girl or a boy. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt, who was now 23 weeks, got off the subway and breathed in heavily, while taking in the cold air. He wanted to go home, get into his sweats and pretend the day never happened. After freezing walking back to the loft, he didn't have a coat that fit properly and New York weather was not kind to those who didn't dress appropriately in mid-November, Blaine was making them dinner.

"Where are the lovebirds?" Kurt asked getting his key out of the door.

"They are out for dinner for Finn's birthday I believe," Blaine was stirring the pasta sauce. "How was work?"

"I'd rather not get into it." Kurt walked into their bedroom and shut the door.

Blaine knew to leave the taller man a few minutes before going in. Even though they weren't dating, they were still best friends and talked about everything with each other. It took a few minutes before Kurt reappeared and Blaine had turned off the food. He came up the taller man, with a plate.

"It was a long day," Kurt muttered before Blaine even asked. "The subway was late, which meant I was late. I was running around all day doing errands, and while I was on the subway going home, at least six people were whispering about me because I am too fat for all my freaking clothes. I didn't know I was that much of a spectacle."

"You're not fat," Blaine responded. "And you are a spectacle because you are perfect."

"Well I certainly didn't feel perfect," Kurt muttered. "I felt like I may as well have had warts and a hunchback."

Blaine just laughed, as he thought of a perfect idea. He went up to his iPod and connected it to the speakers before playing a song that Kurt was all too familiar with. Blaine started singing the song and a smile broke on Kurt's face.

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
Dug my way out, Blood and fire  
Bad decisions, That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

By the chorus they were dancing around the living room singing together. Kurt had pretty much forgotten the entire as they were singing the song. In the final chorus, Blaine put his arm around Kurt and the taller boy couldn't help but smile._  
_  
_You're perfect, you're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You're perfect to me._

"Why does that song always make everything better?" The taller man asked.

"It's Pink, she's magic." Blaine laughed.

They started laughing and Kurt felt a huge kick. The baby had kicked a couple of times, but this was much harder, and it felt much more real.

"Blaine," Kurt grabbed his hand. "It's kicking. I think it likes Pink."

"I think it does." A huge smile broke on Blaine's face as he felt the baby kicking his hand.

The kicking and the novelty wore off soon and Kurt went to pick up the dishes and wash them.

"How did the high note stuff go with the girl today?" Kurt asked.

"It was actually really helpful. I never thought of teaching high notes like that." Blaine responded.

"It's how my mum started teaching me," Kurt responded. "It made sense."

"Well it worked that's for sure." Blaine came into the kitchen.

"Anything to help," Kurt smiled before he looked down at his slightly protruding belly. "Now I need to go and find an outfit for tomorrow that doesn't feel like it's going to cut off my circulation."

"You need to get maternity clothes." Blaine dried the dishes.

"I am aware of this," Kurt grumbled. "Rachel's going with me on the weekend to find some decent stuff."

"Well whatever it is I'm sure you'll make it work." Blaine smiled.

"Of course," Kurt walked off. "I am Kurt Hummel after all."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Pink, any apple products or ANYTHING. **

**A/N: Thank you for all your suggestions on the gender (I definitely have one in my mind right now that you shall find out in next chapter…probably tomorrow night).**


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn had all ended up in Ohio for Christmas. They had decided to fly, and because Kurt was now in his third and final trimester at 28 weeks, he needed the doctor to sign a medical certificate saying it was okay to fly and the baby wasn't going anywhere for the next two weeks. Kurt was so happy spending the time with his dad, and even though Blaine was with his family on Christmas and Kurt was with Burt, Carole, Finn and Rachel, it was an enjoyable day. He was looking forward to one event though – the baby shower. Mercedes had planned it for three days later and told Kurt and Blaine to act surprised when they came in. Tina and Mike, who had also got back together, had the job of keeping the boys away from the Hummel-Hudson house. They told them to meet up for a coffee at the lima bean which would give Mercedes enough time to set up. When Kurt and Blaine got to the familiar coffee shop, Tina and Mike were waiting for them.

"Oh my god," Tina got up and hugged the taller man. "You have gotten so much bigger!"

"Thanks." Kurt laughed, putting his hand on his much bigger baby bump.

"In a good way," Tina laughed. "You're glowing."

"How's Chicago?" Blaine asked as they sat down.

"Cold," Mike responded. "But good."

"And you Tina?" Kurt asked. "How's the shacked up life going?"

"I love it." Tina grabbed Mike's hand.

They were talking so much over coffee and tea for Kurt, that they almost forgot the time. When they got back to the Hummel-Hudson house Kurt reminded himself to act surprised. Turned out he didn't have to, because Mercedes definitely surprised him.

"This is beautiful Cedes." Kurt beamed, looking at the beautifully decorated living area.

"Thank you," The diva smiled as Kurt's eyes were directed to almost all of the new directions in one room. "And thank you all for coming."

Sitting around and laughing about the glee club with all of his friends had to be one of the best afternoons Kurt had ever had. After opening all the presents they had been spoiled with, such as the gift card that Burt and Carole had given them to buy the cot and change table for the baby's room, lots of clothes, toys, books and a stroller from Blaine's parents, they almost had a half a suitcase of stuff to take back. Lucky for Kurt, Blaine packed lightly knowing this would happen. And Finn never brought a lot of stuff so there would be room in his bag.

"Cake time." Carole came in from the kitchen area and Kurt took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Mercedes asked as the boys nodded.

Blaine helped the taller man up and they got to the cake table, and Kurt grabbed the knife.

"Get ready to see a whole lot of blue." Blaine whispered in his ear, which made Kurt laugh.

They cut into the cake, and everyone was waiting for a reaction. Mercedes was the only one who knew the gender before that, and Kurt held up the piece of cake, revealing the pink interior.

"You won." Finn looked at the taller man.

"We both did." Kurt piped up, as the smile grew on Blaine's face.

"I'm going to teach her all I know and she'll be a mini me." Rachel beamed from her spot.

"That has to be my worst nightmare." Kurt laughed as Blaine nodded.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Rachel pouted.

"Well she'll have Aunt Cedes to teach her about style." Mercedes spoke up.

"Excuse you," Kurt piped up. "She has her dad for that."

"Too right." Blaine laughed as everyone nodded.

"And I'll teach her how to pick up guys," Cooper spoke up from his corner. This caused a glare from Blaine, Kurt and almost everyone else. "Someone has to."

"Why can I imagine you taking your five year old niece to a bar." Kurt looked at the older man who just smiled.

"Our five year old is not going into a bar." Blaine responded.

"She's going to be a broadway baby," Rachel broke the silence. "I'll have so much potential talent to work with."

"How do you know she'll even like singing?" Finn asked.

"Have you not met her dads?" Rachel asked. "Between Kurt and Blaine that is a lot of talent."

"I don't even care if she doesn't like performing." Kurt spoke as Blaine put his arms around Kurt and his hand on the baby bump.

No one could wipe the smile from either Kurt or Blaine's face for the rest of the day. They were having a baby girl. Kurt would now have someone to hand his dollhouse down to, and Blaine knew their girl was going to loved so much by everyone.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. So it's going to be a girl! If you have any name suggestions, I would love to hear them.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since they came back from Ohio, Kurt and Blaine had been looking through countless baby books for names. They hadn't found a name they could agree on three weeks later, and were at a doctor's appointment.

"Everything seems good," The midwife waved the wand around Kurt's 33 week pregnant stomach. "Have you two got a birth plan?"

"As natural as possible," Kurt responded, as she nodded. "I'm over my head thinking that aren't I?"

"Being honest," The woman said as Kurt was wiping the gel off his stomach. "Heaps of women come in here and say they want it all natural but end up taking the epidural within three or so hours. But I've seen some women do it all without anything, so it really depends. All the baby stuff, have you got it?"

"Yes," Blaine responded this time. "We found out this morning that we got an apartment that will be available the week Kurt is due. But we have everything in case she is born early."

"Good," The woman responded. "Do you have any other questions?"

Both men shook their heads and headed back to the loft. Blaine had made them both tea and they were sitting back with the baby books again. Finn and Rachel were also there and listening in.

"I swear this is so hard," Kurt grumbled. "Whatever name we give her, she is stuck with it for the rest of her life."

"She needs a name from a musical," Rachel interjected. "I know that when I have a daughter she'll be named Fanny."

"Good luck with that," Kurt focussed on the book. "But I don't think we want to name her after a musical character."

"Kurt is after a musical character." Rachel rebutted as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"How about like after your mum?" Finn responded.

"I don't know," Kurt said as Finn, Rachel and Blaine were all looking at him. "I mean I feel like I've already payed homage to her when I convinced my dad to change my middle name to Elizabeth."

"You can name her Eliza," Rachel offered. "Or Liza. Both Broadway themed."

"I don't think so Rach," Kurt smiled as Blaine just let Kurt brush it off. "Maybe I'll stick to tributing my mum through name."

"What names do you like Blaine?" The diva asked.

"Well I am still mid-way through convincing Kurt to name to her Katy." Blaine explained.

"You know that isn't going to happen, right?" Kurt laughed. "Neither will any names of Disney princesses."

"You wait and see," Blaine grinned. "Katy Ariel Hummel-Anderson is going to be her name."

"Yeah I don't think so." Kurt laughed. "How about Melody or Harmony? I kind of like those names?"

"I don't know." Blaine pondered.

They didn't end up getting anywhere that night and Kurt was frustrated at work the next day.

"Are you okay?" The woman in her thirties who had the desk next to Kurt's asked.

"Do you know how hard choosing a baby name is?" Kurt muttered. "We can't decide on anything."

"I know," The woman responded. "As a mum of three I can say that you'll know what to name her. For most people it's when they actually see the baby, for others it happens before."

That night Kurt was getting stuff for dinner on the way home and looked up to the girl at the cash register that didn't look much older than sixteen or seventeen. She had dark brown curls and big blue eyes – Kurt could almost picture her as a possible child of his and Blaine's. His eyes were directed to the name tag.

"Sophia?" Kurt said out loud. "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you." The girl responded.

Kurt smiled politely as he grabbed the bag and got back to the loft as fast as he could. Blaine was waiting for him and took the grocery bag.

"I got the perfect name," Kurt beamed. "Sophia! Sophia Hummel-Anderson!"

"Sophia is a nice name," Blaine agreed. "But I still think that we should revisit Elizabeth. She was your mother Kurt. We can name her Elise if you want to go for a variant of the name -"

"Okay." Kurt responded, and Blaine watched the taller name hold back for a moment.

"So, we have Elise or Sophia," Blaine smiled. "Both beautiful names."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else I may have mentioned.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews, particularly to **_VampiresAreMyForever_ **and **_Norgleek _**for the beautiful name suggestions. I have already got a perfect middle name in my mind, which you will find out incredibly soon – in two to three chapters time. And I also know which one of Sophia and Elise I will use, and I think you'll all like it. AND EVEN BETTER, Blaine is going to pop the question next chapter, so get excited.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt had hit his last month of pregnancy, and the 36 week pregnant man was feeling the weight of carrying around an almost full sized baby. He had finished work until August and was sitting with Rachel on the morning of Valentine's Day.

"Doing anything on this Valentine's Day?" The diva asked.

"Nothing," Kurt responded. "I mean what can a man who is about to pop do on a day for couples; besides eat a lot of cake."

"I guess," Rachel pondered. "Maybe you and Blaine could do something –as friends of course."

"Blaine wouldn't let me out of the loft, even with him," Kurt laughed. "You know how overprotective he is right now."

"Kurt," Blaine came into the room. "I was wondering if you wanted to go and see Moulin Rouge with me tonight. I found a showing and I know it's kind of our tradition-"

"Yes," Kurt responded, cutting him off. "Anything to get me out of this loft."

What Kurt didn't know, was that Blaine had been planning this for months since he got the engagement ring.

_Burt was working at the garage on Christmas Eve when Blaine went looking for him. The older man was working on a car when he heard the familiar work._

_"What can I do you for Anderson?" The older man turned around._

_"I was kind of hoping I could ask you something?" Blaine said as the main nodded to the small office, and Blaine walked in and sat down. Burt came in a minute later after asking one of his employees to keep an eye on the store._

_"What's up?" Burt sat down._

_"Well Mr Hummel-" Blaine began before Burt deadpanned him. Blaine knew to call him Burt. "I mean, Burt. You know that Kurt and I are living together and were having this baby."_

_Burt nodded as Blaine continued. "I want to do the right thing and propose to Kurt. But I wanted to ask your permission first."_

_Burt looked at Blaine silently for a moment before he responded. "Since I met you, I always knew it would be you who'd become my son in law, Blaine. You saved Kurt, and I'm grateful for that. So of course I give you permission Blaine."_

_"Thank you." Blaine smiled._

_"Take good care of Kurt, okay," Burt said before he left the room. "He is like his mum. Stubborn as hell and very good at pretending he is okay."_

_"I promise." Blaine nodded._

Kurt spent half the afternoon picking out the perfect outfit. He hadn't left the loft in a week and he was very, very bored. Blaine came and got him after work and they went out to dinner and then saw Moulin Rouge, singing the songs quietly to one another, while Kurt comfortably rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. They were walking back to the loft from the subway just after ten, and Kurt stopped Blaine outside the front door.

"That was nice," Kurt smiled. "I haven't had that much fun going out in a long time."

"I enjoyed it too." Blaine responded, opening to door.

When they entered, Kurt walked into the room to take off his shoes and came out when he heard the opening of a song he knew, being played. Blaine had been practicing his music and it was easier for him to leave his keyboard out then pack it away and take it out whenever he needed it.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sing  
Tellin' me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you, until the end of time_

Come what may, Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day

By this point, Kurt was leaning against the door, watching the shorter man, who motioned Kurt to sing with him.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather,  
And stars may collide

But I love you,

_I love you  
Til the end of time,_

_Until the end of time_

When Kurt said the line first, a smile grew on Blaine's face, and he started to calm down.

_Come what may, Come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you , I will love you_

They finished the song, with Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine stepped away after the song, and before Kurt knew it, he was down on one knee.

"What?" Kurt stumbled backwards.

"Kurt," Blaine grabbed his hand. "I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. You and our baby girl are the most important things in my life. You are my family. We are going to start our lives together, Kurt. In a month were going to have a baby, and an apartment together. There is just one thing missing."

Blaine took out the ring and Kurt clasped his hand over his face.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine smiled. "Would you do me the huge honour of becoming my husband?"

Blaine saw the taller man retract for a moment and all the alarm bells went off.

"We don't have to marry right away." Blaine added, as Kurt silenced him with a kiss, that they both sunk into.

In that moment Kurt wanted to do exactly one thing. He had not had sex since June, and he needed it. From Blaine's expressions, Kurt knew he was thinking the same thing. It was awkward because of the huge baby bump, but they made it work. Not half an hour later, they were under a mess of tangled sheets on Kurt's bed. The taller man, soaking in the familiar smell of Blaine – a mix between his hair gel and the moisturiser Blaine uses.

"Was that a yes?" Blaine was combing his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I would be kidding myself I said there was any other guy for me," Kurt said quietly. "I want us to be a family."

Blaine reached over to the velvet box on the night stand and gave Kurt the ring that the taller man slipped on his finger before admiring.

"Kurt? Blaine?" Rachel and Finn called.

Kurt and Blaine stayed completely silent hoping Rachel would just leave them.

"I think they're sleeping." Finn responded.

With that the two voices disappeared into Rachel's bedroom and Kurt sighed before turning his head to Blaine.

The next day, Kurt called his parents to tell the news, told Rachel and Finn and everyone else soon found out and they were swarmed with well wishes. This was their life, in a month, they would have a baby and soon enough become the Hummel-Anderson's.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Yayyyyy, romance! There shall be more in the coming chapters, as well a baby.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING: YES, I KNOW THAT MEN CANNOT ACTUALLY GIVE BIRTH, I AM NOT A DOCTOR, SO IF I GET THINGS WRONG PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME. WARNING, THIS IS A BIRTH CHAPTER.**

_Kurt was sitting at his table alone at the wedding. Everyone else was up and dancing and he was watching them all._

_"Would you like this dance?" Kurt smiled and didn't even need to see the face to know who it was._

_"Of course." Kurt got up as Blaine led him to the dance floor._

_They were moving around the room, Kurt looking at the shorter man._

_"How is New York?" Blaine asked._

_"Amazing as usual," Kurt smiled. "And you? I hear you're going to be in LA?"_

_"Yeah," Blaine responded. "I guess it's goodbye for a while."_

_"You know I'd never say goodbye to you," Kurt said quietly. "I-um- I actually have a hotel room if you want to join me."_

_Blaine hesitated for a moment, but decided to go with Kurt anyway. They got to the room and Kurt locked the door before he started kissing Blaine and things heated up quickly._

_"I don't have condoms," Blaine broke the kiss. "Have you got any."_

_Kurt rummaged through his overnight bag, finding the lube but not condoms. _

_"It's one time," Kurt whispered. "It should be okay."_

_Blaine agreed and they proceeded to take their clothes off and get even further intimate._

Kurt woke up on the couch after falling asleep and reached for his phone, grumbling, before realising he had slept for an hour and it was almost midday. He was four days overdue and didn't sleep much the night before because the baby was moving around the whole time. Quinn had come down to the loft to visit them and the only other one there when Kurt got to the kitchen and felt a pain that almost made him double over.

"Are you okay?" Quinn came out of the bedroom.

"F-fine." Kurt stammered as another one came on and he felt water dripping down his leg.

Kurt was under the assumption he probably peed himself, a great highlight to carrying around a fully grown baby, and proceeded to tell Quinn it was nothing until he created a puddle underneath himself and Quinn, who was the only other person that had been in Kurt's shoes, knew that his waters had actually broken.

"Do you want to go the hospital?" The blonde asked.

"Can we call Blaine and my parents first?" Kurt looked at her as she took out her phone.

They contacted Burt and Carole and then tried to get Blaine. Half an hour of no success and contractions that were getting stronger later and Quinn told Kurt that Blaine could just meet them at the hospital. The whole car ride, Kurt just wanted Blaine there. He appreciated Quinn for taking him in but he wanted, no, he needed Blaine.

* * *

It was a busy day at the restaurant and Blaine was walking to the subway at about six when he realised his phone had been on vibrate and saw there were six missed calls from Quinn and one text that said to call. He immediately dialled the number and the blonde picked up.

"Hello." Blaine said nervously.

"Hi Blaine," Quinn responded. "Were at the hospital and your dear fiancé is about four centimetres and six hours of the way through to delivering your daughter."

"Is that Blaine," The shorter man heard through the phone as Quinn passed it over. "Blaine, where are you?"

"I'm turning around, and I'm about to hail a cab to the hospital," Blaine could feel the tears in his eyes. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise."

The entire cab ride Blaine was cursing to himself. He just wanted to get to the hospital it seemed like it was taking years. He almost skids into the hospital room, which cause Quinn and Kurt to stop their conversation.

"You'll be okay." Quinn promised as Kurt nodded. As much of a bitch as Quinn could be, Kurt noticed that she was actually quite sympathetic when it came to what Kurt was dealing with that day – maybe it was the fact she knew what he in for.

The blonde walked out to go back to the loft and Blaine sat down on the plastic chair and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I'm so sorry babe," Blaine was now sobbing. "I should have been here."

"It's okay," Kurt calmed him down. "I am not angry Blaine. I had Quinn with me, okay."

"I should have been there." Blaine shook his head.

"You're here now and that's all that matters." Kurt managed before the next contraction hit.

* * *

Five and half hours later, and they were at seven centimetres. The doctor shut the door and Kurt and Blaine looked up at her.

"This isn't going as fast as we'd like it to and she's getting distressed," The doctor explained. "I'm going to put you on Pitocin and see if that speeds it all up and if you haven't progressed in the next hour or so, I'm going to have to look at other options."

"Okay." Kurt said as he was being fitted with a Pitocin drip.

Forty five minutes later and Kurt was whining in pain to the point where he was too flustered to even have Blaine hold his hand.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed in heavily. "I want to push."

"Okay, wait." Blaine said nervously as he pressed the buzzer for the doctor.

The doctor came in and examined Kurt, telling him what he had wanted to hear for the last five hours.

"Ten centimetres," The doctor proclaimed as Blaine helped Kurt into a comfortable pushing position. "You only push when I tell you to, okay Kurt."

"Yes." Kurt mustered.

It was three rounds before the doctor could see anything. Blaine had never felt as guilty in his life as he did in that moment when he caught Kurt's teary eyes.

"You can do this." Blaine grabbed his hand as Kurt pushed.

"I can see her head," The doctor announced. "You're going well Kurt."

Soon, Kurt's cries were met with the cries of a small baby girl who was taken by a nurse to be examined and checked out immediately while labour finished and Kurt was cleaned up.

"March 15, 1.17am." The doctor told the nurse who wrote it down.

"March 15?" Blaine asked.

"That is the date," The doctor smiled. "Congratulations boys."

"Here you go," The nurse came to Kurt with a baby wrapped in a traditional pink blanket and placed her in his arms. "Watch her head. Does she have a name?"

"No." Kurt responded.

"Okay, if you need anything the buzzer is right there." The nurse said leaving the room.

"Okay thanks." Kurt and Blaine's were focussed on the small girl.

"Hey baby girl," Kurt whispered. "I'm your daddy."

Kurt could feel the tears in his eyes as he looked at the small girl, before handing her over to Blaine a few minutes later.

"You were born on a special day," Blaine smiled at the girl. "Three years ago today, Daddy and Papa started dating."

"It is today isn't it?" Kurt asked as Blaine nodded.

"But now," Blaine continued as the girl looked at him. "It's really special because it's your birthday too, baby girl."

"She needs a name." Kurt was holding her small hand.

They looked at the small girl who had a very small amount of dark brown hair, big eyes like Kurt's, a small nose and Kurt's facial expressions.

"I guess we can name her Elise after your mum." Blaine commented as Kurt shook his head.

"No, it's Sophia," Kurt said as the girl looked at up at him. "We still need a middle name."

"Well, I found out that the birth stone for March is Jade," Blaine offered. "Sophia Jade Hummel-Anderson?"

"Perfect," Kurt smiled. "I love it Blaine."

When the nurse came back in they gave her the name and she informed them that Blaine would have to go back home and that Sophia would spent just the next few hours sleeping in the nursery so they can keep an eye on her. In the cab on the ride home, Blaine couldn't wipe the smile off his face – they finally met their baby girl.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, OR ANYTHING ELSE**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and her name, and there is plenty more to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine got back to the apartment, exhausted. It was almost three in the morning and the next thing he remembered was hearing two familiar voices that belonged to Burt and Carole.

"Wha-" Blaine opened his eyes and sat up on the couch. "What time is it?"

"Just after eight," Burt responded. "You didn't even make it to your bed."

Blaine was still trying to wake up and Carole handed him a cup of coffee.

"We never got a call to say she was born." Burt laughed.

"She was born at 1.15 this morning. Six pounds eleven, really healthy and beautiful." Blaine yawned.

"Does she have a name?" Carole asked.

"Oh yes," Blaine responded. "Sophia Jade Hummel-Anderson."

That was when Finn and Rachel came through the front door.

"Coffee." Finn groaned as he went straight to his mother in the kitchen.

"Did Kurt have her?" Rachel asked as Blaine found his phone in the blankets and showed her the single photo they had of her at that moment.

"Oh Blaine she is beautiful!" Rachel beamed, handing the phone to Burt and Carole.

"Sophia is beautiful," Carole smiled. "She looks just like Kurt."

"I know." A smile appeared on Blaine's face.

"Sophia?" Rachel asked before she realised that was the baby's name. "It's a perfect name."

"She is going to have your curls," Rachel examined the photo again. "You can tell. And lucky Aunt Rachel knows how to deal with curls."

"Lucky." Blaine laughed.

"Is that her?" Finn had the phone. "She really does look like Kurt."

"It's the eyes," Burt said. "They were his mother's too. Speaking of Kurt, how is he doing?" Burt asked.

"Sore but okay," Blaine responded. "I have no idea how he did that."

"The actual miracle of childbirth." Quinn responded as she walked out of Rachel's room, which caused Carole to laugh.

The phone was handed to the blonde and she responded the same way that Rachel did and Blaine got the phone back, posting the picture to Facebook. His phone started lighting up immediately. He called Kurt and could hear Sophia in the background.

"How are you this morning?" Blaine asked.

"Sore," Kurt mumbled. "I have Sophia in my room now. You can come whenever you're ready."

"Is it okay if I bring your parents with me?" Blaine asked. "Rachel and Finn will come later on with Quinn."

"That's fine," Kurt responded. "See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine hung up the phone.

* * *

Kurt and Sophia had a lot of visitors over their three day hospital visit. Blaine was there to help Kurt on the day they were leaving and carried Sophia out of the hospital so carefully to Burt's car because they had driven down from Ohio. The whole car ride, neither Kurt nor Blaine could take their eyes off the small girl and didn't notice that the older man stopped the car outside their new apartment.

"We still have half our stuff at the loft dad," Kurt interrupted. "It's easier to leave us there."

"Just come up." Burt said as they took the sleeping girl up in her car sear carrier.

They opened the door to see a fully furnished apartment that not three days ago was full of boxed up, unbuilt, furniture.

"You did this by yourself." Kurt asked, looking around.

"Finn helped me," Burt commented. "Rachel and Carole did the decorating."

"It is perfect dad," Kurt hugged his father. "Thank you."

The older man just smiled and left the small family to their own devices for the first time in three days. Kurt put the girl to sleep in the nursery and came out with the baby monitor, smiling.

"We could always christen a room," Kurt suggested. "While she is sleeping."

"You're not too sore for that?" Blaine asked as Kurt just smiled at him. "Okay then Mr Hummel. Bedroom first?"

"I couldn't agree more." Kurt grabbed his hand and shut the bedroom door.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am.**


	12. Chapter 12

Having a screaming new born in the house was hard for Kurt and Blaine, as well as their relationship. For them to be able to keep with all the bills and rent, Blaine needed to be working more because Kurt's maternity pay wasn't enough. Sophia was now just over a month old, and Blaine had come back late one night from the restaurant when he heard her screaming. He immediately went into the nursery and picked up the screaming girl so Kurt could stay asleep.

"Hi," Blaine whispered as he picked her up and checked her diaper which seemed fine. "I think I know what you want."

He took her out to get a bottle and she didn't want that either and started screaming the house down once more. He didn't know what to do. Most times when he was with Sophia, she was settled because Kurt had taken care of her. Kurt came out of the bedroom and took the small girl off Blaine.

"If you want anything done you have to do it yourself." Kurt muttered under his breath as he took the girl into the nursery.

Blaine felt stung by that comment. He went into the bedroom and he could feel the tears in his eyes. He should know what to do with Sophia. It is his baby as much as it is Kurt's. Kurt came back into the room and just from his body language, he knew Blaine was upset.

"Honey," Kurt whispered, "I didn't mean it. I'm just really tired getting up every four hours, okay."

"I am the worst father ever," Blaine said quietly. "I don't even know how to quiet down my own screaming baby."

"Blaine," Kurt put his hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "It took me a month to figure out ways to settle her. I spend all day, every day with Sophia, remember."

"While I'm stuck at that stupid restaurant, waiting on the worst customers ever," Blaine said under his breath. "I want to be around here more, Kurt - To help you out with her."

"That would be nice," Kurt responded. "Sophia is a lot to handle, Blaine. I know how to deal with her because I'm with her every day."

That was the thing with Kurt and Blaine; they never kept anything from each other. They spent the next hour talking over everything and finding out ways to make things easier around the house.

* * *

It was the morning of Kurt's birthday and the small family were having breakfast with Finn and Rachel – pancakes and Blaine's birthday cookies he made for Kurt who wanted to share them. Well more so, the four young adults were having breakfast and Sophia was happily sitting in her bouncer. Sophia was now two months old and would smile for Kurt, and only Kurt – something Blaine felt was because he was working so much. Blaine had left the room to answer the phone and the girl, with her eyes that were going Kurt's shade of blue, was flashing a huge smile for her father, aunt and uncle.

"You have Papa's smile." Kurt picked the girl who smiled for the first time for Finn and Rachel.

"She really does." Rachel smiled as Kurt handed her the small girl and Finn was playing with her hands.

"I got a new job," Blaine beamed, re -entering the living area. "Remember that vocal student, Louise?"

Kurt, Rachel and Finn were nodding at the familiar name as Sophia looked at her papa with her big eyes.

"Well," Blaine continued. "She worked for a Broadway producer and he loved what I did for her, so he wants to come on for his next show and teach them the songs. It is only three days a week and I get paid twice as much as the restaurant."

"That is amazing!" Kurt responded as he pulled the shorter man into a hug.

"Did you hear that?" Blaine took Sophia off Rachel lifted her up in the air. "Papa is going to have a better job."

It was at that moment that Blaine heard a high pitched laugh come from the girl and huge smile crack on her face. This caused Blaine to pull the laughing girl into him and a huge smile to erupt on his face. Kurt took out his phone, having to take a photo of Blaine and Sophia.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else you may think.**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews. I hope you are all enjoying this.**


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas and the New Year came along quickly. Blaine was making dinner for him and Kurt who thought he would quickly feed the ten month old her dinner, but when he went to put the spoon in her mouth, she grabbed it off him to feed herself, getting purred vegetables all over her bib.

"I think daddy should feed you," Kurt grabbed the spoon back and the girl started screaming, stopping when Kurt gave her the spoon again as she got half the food in her mouth and half all over herself. "My god she is stubborn, Blaine."

"I wonder where she gets that from." Blaine laughed, cutting up the vegetables. This caused Kurt to give Blaine his bitch glare.

After five more minutes of Sophia screaming whenever the spoon was taken away and flicking Kurt with the food later, Kurt proceeded to let her feed herself. At least she was eating it and not crying. Sophia had managed to get food all over herself and the high chair. Blaine lifted her out of it while Kurt took control of kitchen, after changing his pureed vegetable covered top and Blaine had the job of bathing the ten month old.

"Daddy is not impressed," Blaine said as the girl was sitting up in the bathtub splashing around. "You know that is his favourite shirt."

"Dada." The girl babbled splashing.

"Kurt!" Blaine called instantly as the taller man came into the bathroom. "Sophia, say Dada."

"Dada-dada-dada." The girl beamed as she continued splashing around, smiling at Kurt.

"It's to make up for the food fight." Kurt laughed as he realised he had left the pot on, and he didn't want to get near the wet girl.

Blaine rinsed her dark brown curls that were starting to grow out and lifted her before wrapping her up in a big towel. She was looking at him with her big blue eyes as he dried her and put her in her pyjamas.

"Can you say Papa?" Blaine asked. "Come on I know you can Sophia."

Sophia looked at him for a moment, and stopped kicking her legs around, which made it easier for Blaine to put her pants on. The girl babbled as Blaine lifted her up, pulling up her pants.

"Say Papa." Blaine looked at her, when they were in the living area.

"Blaine she isn't going to say Papa." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Dada!" The girl went to go and grab Kurt, as he took her.

They read her a story before putting her to bed. Blaine had her in his arm and the girl was going to pull at his curls.

"Ah," Blaine grabbed her hand. "No pulling at Papa's hair."

"Papa!" The girl said it crystal clear, and Kurt heard it too as Blaine was basically bouncing.

* * *

Kurt had planned a perfect birthday for the small girl with the family – Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Blaine's parents and evidentially Cooper had made it down for the event. They were in the living area of the apartment after opening presents and Sophia was in Burt's lap, getting all the attention in the room.

"Blaine and I actually have some news." Kurt said as he sat down next to Blaine.

"What is that?" Burt was playing with the girls now full head of dark brown curls that were beginning to grow long enough to use a hairclip.

"We've been saving up and in November, Blaine and I will be getting married." Kurt grabbed the shorter man's hand.

_Kurt came out of the nursery after putting Sophia to bed one night. Blaine was sitting at his laptop on the kitchen table._

_"We've been engaged for over a year," Blaine closed the screen. "Do you ever think of the actual wedding?"_

_"Yeah," Kurt responded. "I want Sophia to be our flower girl and it to be a special day."_

_"Maybe it can be on Sophia's birthday next year. March weddings are nice," Kurt sat down. "And it will be five years since we started dating."_

_"Or-we could have it on the 9__th__ of November." Blaine offered._

_"Why?" Kurt asked. "What's special about November 9?"_

_"This year it will be five years since we came into each other's lives," Blaine smiled. "Sophia should be well and truly walking by then."_

_"Let's do it," Kurt responded. "On November 9 we will be married."_

That was the moment Sophia realised the attention was no longer on her, and crawled off her grandfather's lap, grabbing his hands to help her stand up. The small girl looked at Rachel and took three or four steps while Blaine had the camera out.

"Come on Sophia," Rachel encouraged. "Come to Aunt Rachel."

The small girl suddenly realised what she was doing and fell flat on the floor, forward facing, before she crawled over to the diva.

"So," Blaine broke the silence. "By November we shall become the Hummel-Andersons."

"I can't wait." Kurt smiled, before kissing Blaine on the cheek.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE**

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and reviews. So many people are telling me that they got excited because their names in real life are Sophia! ANYWAY, tomorrows chapter (hopefully tomorrow), will be the wedding, so get excited.**


	14. Chapter 14

The wedding day soon arrived. Kurt and Blaine had decided to spend some of the money on their wedding, and the rest would go on a weekend away honeymoon. They had convinced Burt and Carole to stay for an extra week and watch over almost twenty month old, Sophia while they were gone. Kurt was giving the small girl, who now had almost shoulder length dark brown curls a bath and was about to dry her down when she escaped from his grip when she heard Burt and Rachel's voices from the living area.

"Sophia!" Rachel said as Mercedes, Finn, Burt and Carole all turned around to see a very naked girl.

Kurt came out of the bathroom frazzled as Mercedes got up and took the towel from him.

"We have her," The darker diva smiled. "You go and get dressed."

"Her dress is in her room," Kurt explained. "So is the headband, and leave her hair down-"

"We have her," Mercedes said again as Kurt hesitantly walked off. The darker diva turned to the girl. "Okay miss, we need some clothes on you."

Mercedes dried the girl down, Carole put a nappy on her, and Rachel went to go and get her dress, slipping it over Sophia's head and buttoning it up.

"Where's your hairbrush?" Rachel asked the small girl.

The girl beamed as she raced to her bedroom, Mercedes not having clipped up her left shoe yet. She came out, holding the hairbrush, running to Rachel, tripping up and hitting herself in the face with the hairbrush. This caused the girl to start screaming, and for Carole to pick her up and put the girl on her lap.

"That hurt, didn't it?" Carole asked as the girl, who still had tears rolling down her face, nodded.

After she was calmed down, she was transferred to Rachel who was brushing out her curls, reminding Sophia how beautiful they are. When she finished, the small girl got off her lap and spun around to show her grandparents, Finn, Rachel and Mercedes her outfit.

"Beautiful." Rachel and Mercedes said at the same time as a huge smile appeared on the girls face.

"What was all that commotion?" Kurt came out of his room.

"Sophia didn't let me clip up her shoe, she ran to her bedroom and tripped over on the way back and hit herself with her hairbrush." Mercedes explained.

"Ouch," Kurt said as he lifted the girl up and noticed the bruise. "She has a bruise."

"I have some concealer?" Rachel offered.

"No one is putting make up on my child Rachel." Kurt's eyes widened.

"It's that or she has a big bruise on her face for all the photos." Rachel reasoned as Kurt gave in.

Rachel covered up the bruise as Kurt finished getting ready. By the time they got into the car, Kurt was happy to be heading to the wedding.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for places to be called when it came to the realization that if Rachel went down the aisle they created with Finn and Mercedes went with Sam, Cooper would have to go all alone.

"Isn't someone going to have to take Sophia down?" Burt piped up.

"Can someone go and take Sophia to Blaine and remind Cooper to be careful with her." Kurt was pacing around the room.

"I'll take her." Mercedes commented as she grabbed the little girls hand and knocked on the door of the other room.

"Papa!" The girl squealed as Blaine lifted her up.

"Aren't you meant to be with daddy?" The man had the girl in his arms.

"Cooper has to go first and take her down the aisle." The diva commented.

"Who put makeup on my daughter?" Blaine was looking at the girl.

"Aunt Rach!" The girl answered before Mercedes.

"Sophia fell and we needed to cover the bruise." The diva explained as Blaine not happily, nodded.

She left the room as Blaine handed the small girl to his older brother and places were called.

"Cooper don't let go of her hand." Blaine warned as the older man nodded.

Luckily, the wedding went off without a hitch. Neither Kurt nor Blaine had really seen, or spoken to each other all day – from the wedding it was photos, then the reception. They were dancing their first dance to come what may, performed by Rachel and Finn.

"Congratulations Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Blaine whispered.

"You too Blaine Hummel-Anderson," Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm so glad it's over."

"Me too," Blaine breathed in. "I missed you and our bruised up little girl so much this morning."

"She hit herself with a hairbrush when she tripped over her shoe." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That sounds like the Sophia I know." Blaine laughed lightly, as they danced slowly, not wanting to let go of each other.

* * *

The next weekend (Burt and Carole had been there all week), Blaine and Kurt headed off for a spa weekend that Kurt had been looking forward to for longer than he cared to remember. He loved Sophia but a 20 month old can be a handful and he and Blaine hadn't had a weekend as a couple alone as yet.

"No screaming children," Kurt fell onto their hotel room bed. "No food tantrums. No highchairs or diaper changes."

"And an entire weekend of just us. We don't even need to get out of the room." Blaine responded.

"Maybe to get massages." Kurt was leaning on a pillow.

"We can give each other massages." Blaine defended his original idea.

"Then we really don't need to leave the hotel room." Kurt smiled as Blaine pushed him into the pillows and kissed him, both sinking into kiss.

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

In the next three years, Kurt and Blaine's lives changed dramatically. Blaine's life changed when he decided to audition to play Tony against Rachel's Maria, once again, and was given the part. This kept him busy for the next year and after his Broadway debut, was _discovered _and had spent two years working on a solo album, which the first single of was just released. Kurt's life changed when he couldn't stand getting coffees and answering phones for Isabelle anymore (don't get Kurt wrong, he loved Vogue), and he and a good friend from _Vogue_, decided to start an online label which went viral. Sophia was growing up, and even though they had all this going on, they always made time for the small girl and would make sure to spend one day of the week together as a family. They had also got fed up of the tiny two bedroom apartment, and had been looking for a house. A few weeks ago they had seen the perfect one, close enough to Rachel and Finn and big enough for the three of them and a future child.

"Kurt," Blaine walked into the room. "That was the realtor for that house."

"Please say they accepted our offer." Kurt said, pouring the coffee.

"They did." The twenty four year old beamed as Kurt let out a tiny scream.

"Are you okay daddy?" The almost five year old looked up from where she was playing with her dollhouse.

"We're going to move into a big house," Kurt explained. "How does that sound?"

"Can we get a puppy?" The almost five year old asked innocently.

"Daddy and I will think about it." Blaine responded as the small, blue eyed girl sighed and continued playing.

"You will get to pick a feature wall for your room," Kurt said as the girl looked up again. "Any colour you want."

"Pink!" Sophia exclaimed as Blaine looked at Kurt.

They moved into the place right at the start of the New Year after it was given a new paint job. For both Kurt and Blaine, it felt like they were really starting their adult lives buying a place on their own.

* * *

Sophia started school eight months after they moved in. On the morning of her first day, Kurt knocked on the bedroom door and the five year old had attempted to dress herself already.

"You like daddy." She spun around.

Kurt was surprised how good her colour coordination was. Sure, she still needed a bit of help but she was on her way. He sat her on the bed and tied up her hair, putting a headband on afterwards. They met Blaine in the kitchen who had made breakfast.

"You ready for school." The shorter man asked.

"Yeah!" The girl who had been more than excited for it all summer was jumping in her seat.

They drove to the school and the small girl was clinging onto Kurt's hand when they got to the classroom. The two men found her cubby and helped her put her bag away before the class was called and they said goodbye to her.

"Bye." The girl looked at the men.

"Be good," Blaine hugged her first. "I love you Sophia."

"Love you too Papa." The girl smiled.

"I love you," Kurt pulled the girl into him. "Have a good day. You'll make lots of friend's baby."

"You promise daddy." The girl asked quietly.

"I promise." Kurt kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." Sophia looked at both the men as she walked off.

It wasn't until they got into the car that Blaine or Kurt said anything. The older man was focusing on the road.

"She is a school girl now," Blaine said quietly. "She is growing up way too fast."

"Tell me about it," Kurt responded. "It almost makes you want another one."

"Maybe in a few years when everything has calmed down." Blaine suggested.

"Maybe." Kurt nodded.

It was that night at dinner when Sophia was happily babbling about school, all the fun things she got to do and all the friends she made that Kurt and Blaine realised their baby was growing up.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I kind of sped it up a bit into the future, I hope you enjoy it.**


	16. Chapter 16

The thing with saying that you'll talk about babies in the future, when the time is right, is the fact that it doesn't happen. Well not for Kurt and Blaine. Rachel, who was 20 weeks pregnant to her second baby, was talking to 29 year old Kurt.

"Sophia is going to her first ever sleepover this weekend," Kurt started. "It's scary to think she is nine, right?"

"I'm the same with Chris and he is only two," Rachel laughed, patting her protruding belly. "Hopefully this little girl doesn't grow up too fast."

"I still can't believe you want to name her Fanny." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's a great name," Rachel defended herself. "Speaking of babies, are you and your man planning to extend past Sophia."

"I'd like to think so; we haven't really spoken about it." Kurt said quietly.

"There is going to be over ten years between Sophia and the next one, that's pretty huge." Rachel responded.

"I know," Kurt was drinking his coffee. "It's crazy to think about it that way."

That weekend, Sophia went off to the sleepover and Kurt and Blaine were home, completely alone.

"Do you still want more kids?" Kurt couldn't get what Rachel said out of his mind.

"The gap will be huge," Blaine responded. "Like me and Cooper. But one more would be great."

"I'm sick of waiting for _the right time_," Kurt air-quoted. "It just seems like there never will be one."

"I guess we should start trying," Blaine smiled; before he realised they were all alone. "Now if you want."

This was going on for four months. It was at the start of October that Kurt and Blaine had found out that he was six weeks along. Not wanting to get their hopes up, they were going to wait until 12 weeks to start getting excited. During this time, Rachel had given birth and actually named their daughter Fanny.

Sophia was finishing homework in the kitchen, not two weeks later, getting Kurt's help with some math problems while he was chopping vegetables. The nine year old looked up from her maths book when her father grabbed onto a chair and then fainted.

"Dad," The girl raced to the man, scared to touch him. She picked up Kurt's phone, which was on the table and dialled the ambulance, now crying. "Hello. My – my dad he was helping me with my Math work and he fainted."

The officer reassured her that her father would be okay and that they were on their way. The girl was a sobbing mess when she called Blaine.

"Sophia?" Blaine was shocked when it wasn't Kurt. "What's wrong?"

"Dad has fainted. The ambulance is on its way." The girl was sobbing.

"Do you want me to stay on with you until they come?" Blaine was relatively calm. He knew if he broke down, Sophia wouldn't cope.

"Y-yes." The girl choked.

Blaine kept the girl calm until she heard the ambulance and raced to open the door, hanging up on Blaine who said he'd meet them at the emergency room. Kurt woke up in the ambulance.

"Dad," The girl broke down again. "You're awake."

"Have you been taking any medication, sir?" The ambulance officer asked as Kurt shook his head, looking at the crying girl. "Any medical illness we need to know about."

"I'm eight weeks pregnant." Kurt said truthfully.

They got to the hospital, Sophia not wanting to let go of Kurt. Blaine almost had to pry her away so Kurt could be checked up.

"Dad is right in there," Blaine was squeezing his daughters shoulder, as he pulled the nine year old into him. "He isn't going anywhere."

"So I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?" The girl looked at Blaine, with Kurt's inquisitive facial expression.

"You are," Blaine kissed her on the forehead. "You were so good calling the ambulance Sophia."

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked when Kurt came out and sat on the chair next to Blaine.

"Twins," Kurt said quietly. "Two babies Blaine."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Yes, more babies! I would love to hear if you think it should be boy/girl or boy/boy and name suggestions are always welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

After the emergency room incident, and finding out it was twins, Kurt and Blaine focussed on getting to twelve weeks before getting excited, or anxious. Twelve weeks came, just before they were off to Ohio for thanksgiving. They had told Sophia not to tell anyone, including Rachel, about the babies until either Kurt or Blaine had given her permission to.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked as the midwife waved the wand around Kurt's stomach.

"They look perfectly good to me." The nurse put the wand down and the men looked at the small peanut sized things on the screen.

"The reason you fainted most likely had to do with the sudden increase in hormones," She explained. "And not to do with the health of babies. I'd say you are 12 weeks exactly which brings your due date to June 4. But, with it being twins, I'd say that you're expected to have them at the start of May." The woman explained.

They managed to keep it a secret until they were all seated for thanksgiving in the Hummel-Hudson house two days later.

"How's everything in your life going?" Burt asked the two men.

"We kind of have some news," Kurt grabbed onto Blaine's hand and everyone's eyes turned to them. "We're – well, I am – 12 weeks pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Rachel almost got up to hug Kurt and Blaine before she realised he hadn't finished.

"Thirteen weeks pregnant to twins." Blaine added.

Everyone got off the table to congratulate the two men. When they were all seated, eyed had fallen on the nine year old.

"Are you exited to have two babies in the house?" Finn asked the girl.

"Yes," The girl smiled. "I am excited."

Everyone believed the girl, except Kurt. He knew that expression, and the fact that she wasn't telling the truth. He had done it to his dad for too many years.

* * *

For Sophia, boiling point came on her tenth birthday. Kurt was 28 weeks and definitely showing. The girl came into the kitchen on the Friday morning, all dressed and ready to go to school- expecting her fathers to say Happy Birthday.

"Hey," Blaine smiled. "I'll take you in about five minutes."

"Morning," Sophia grabbed her breakfast off Kurt, which on her birthday was pancakes. "I don't get birthday pancakes?"

"Oh my god." Kurt muttered as he looked at Blaine.

"You forgot my birthday." The girl commented.

"We'll give you a present after school and we have thing tomorrow with Aunt Rachel and Finn and the kids and Anna and Emily are sleeping over." Kurt was panicking.

"Don't worry about it." The girl said almost hastily, eating her breakfast.

They dropped Sophia off at school, and Blaine was focussing on the road and not his guilt. They had been focussing so much about the twins and making sure they were ready, they forgot their ten year olds birthday.

"I think we should get those boots she wanted." Kurt commented.

"Boots." Blaine agreed, focussing on the road.

They brought her boots, a cake for the next day, and the ingredients so that Kurt could make cupcakes with Sophia for the sleepover. They picked her up after school her up and she opened her present in the car.

"Thanks." The girl half smiled.

Blaine had disappeared that evening for a bit and Sophia was left to make cupcakes with Kurt. The girl was measuring the ingredients and Kurt could just sense that she was still upset.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing," Sophia started mixing the batter. "Nothing is wrong dad."

"When you say it like that something is wrong." Kurt was lining the cupcake tin.

"You did completely forget my birthday," The girl wasn't looking at Kurt, though he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want you and Papa to forget me – I know it's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Kurt put his arms around the girl. "Papa and I will never forget you Sophia. You're our baby girl."

"Not if there is another girl in there." Sophia commented.

"You are my mini me Soph," Kurt turned her around. "Papa and I love you, and that doesn't change when the twins are born. Whether there is two more girls for us to love or not."

"Promise?" The girl asked.

"Promise." Kurt wiped some of the batter on the girl's nose and she started laughing.

Sophia had to admit that it was one of her best birthdays because she got to share it with all the people she loved and her closest friends. Rachel and Finn stayed until Christopher had fallen asleep on Blaine's lap and the three girls slept in the living area after watching a movie.

* * *

Two weeks after Sophia's birthday was the baby shower. Rachel organized the whole event at her house and convinced most of the new directions it was a perfect catch up time. Even though it had been 12 years since high school finished they were like a family and wouldn't miss an event like this. Blaine turned up with Sophia, and Kurt, who was now as big as he was when he was full term with Sophia.

"Why is she taking so long to answer the door?" Kurt grumbled as Finn opened it and everyone called surprise.

Kurt looked around the room and saw the faces of Sam and Mercedes and Tina and Mike and Artie and Santana and Brittany and so many more of them.

"I can't believe you all showed up." Kurt said as he sat down.

He opened up lots of toys and clothes as they were all talking and catching up. Soon everyone wanted the gender reveal cake. When Finn brought it out, Kurt was almost as nervous as he was with Sophia.

"You cut it," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "I did it last time."

Blaine grabbed the knife and cut a piece of cake showing Kurt a split second before revealing blue, chocolate in the middle and then more blue.

"Twin boys!" Rachel exclaimed.

Either Kurt or Blaine could believe it. Two boys. They got home and Blaine was sitting in bed with a name book.

"Not this again." Kurt mumbled remembering how hard it was with Sophia.

"Well I had an idea-" Blaine closed the book "I name one of the boys and you can name the other one."

"That seems fair." Kurt responded kissing the shorter man.

**Disclaimer: I don't know Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: My lovelives, thank you for the reviews and alerts! Okay, so it's going to be two boys. I pretty much have the name of one of them (hint, it's going to be one of the main character names from TLOS if you've read it) and I would still love to hear name suggestions if you have any. I'll probably post the next chapter around this time tomorrow after the Glee episode – K21 I am so excited!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt, who was now 36 weeks, was at the breakfast table with Blaine and Sophia. They had told the girl a couple days before that she could pick a name for one of the boys as they realised two names was too hard.

"I know the name I want," Sophia said as Kurt and Blaine looked at her. "Dalton. You guys always say that it was where you met and it means so much to you, and I have a special birthday because it's the day you and daddy became in love and one of the boys should have a special name."

"I couldn't agree more," Kurt was relieved her name choice wasn't overall that bad. "Dalton it is. I was actually thinking we could name the other one Alex."

"After Alexander McQueen!" Sophia beamed as Kurt smiled at her.

"Dalton and Alex," Blaine nodded. "Great names. I was actually thinking that it should be Dalton Michael Hummel-Anderson. My family had that tradition where one of the boys gets the grandfathers name as a middle name. And there is a slim to none chance Cooper will settle down let alone have kids."

"Dalton Michael Hummel-Anderson." Kurt repeated as Sophia nodded.

"But I also like the name Lucas." Blaine responded.

"Alexander Lucas Hummel-Anderson?" Sophia offered as both men nodded.

Kurt dropped Sophia off at school soon after and came back to Blaine who was on a call to his manager. Kurt had been feeling really bad Braxton hicks for the last few hours and hadn't said anything to Blaine, not wanting to worry him, but they were getting a lot worse to the point where Kurt was timing them on the drive home from Sophia's school.

"I think I might be in labour," Kurt said fifteen minutes later when Blaine got off the phone. "I thought I was having Braxton hicks but they are starting to feel like contractions."

"How far apart are they?" Blaine asked.

"About five minutes." Kurt responded as Blaine found the hospital bag and they headed to the hospital where Kurt was told he was four centimetres and settled into a room.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked between contractions almost five hours later.

"A quarter to three." Blaine responded.

"Who's going to pick up Sophia from school?" Kurt asked as Blaine's eyes widened and he dialled Rachel. "Hey Rach."

"Hi," Rachel answered from the other end. "What's up?"

"Can either you or Finn pick Sophia up from school," Blaine asked. "Kurt has been in labour for the last five hours-"

"I'm on it," Rachel stopped him mid-sentence. "Call when you have the boys."

Half an hour later Kurt's waters were broken and that was the moment that everything hit the fan. Kurt had started haemorrhaging ten minutes later and one of the babies heart beats had dropped dangerously low. Kurt was prepped to have the babies out, and Blaine had been given a surgical outfit to throw on top of his clothes. The shorter man was holding onto Kurt's hand as the surgeon began the procedure. The surgeon began cutting into Kurt's abdomen and a couple of minutes later a loud scream filled the room.

"One of our boys," Blaine told Kurt as he squeezed his hand. "He is covered in blood but he looks handsome and very tiny."

The nurses were cleaning and checking the boy when the next baby, who was relatively smaller than the first one, was being removed. This time it was eerily quiet.

"That's our other one." Blaine said to Kurt.

"I can't hear crying," Kurt many have been out of it, but he had the most scared look on his face. "Blaine, is he okay."

Blaine was just looking at the small boy who was fighting for his life and he hadn't been alive a minute yet. That's what a soft cry brought tears to both Blaine and Kurt's eyes. Kurt was cleaned up and sewed back together. They got back to the room and Kurt moved the bed so he was sitting up, wincing in pain.

"That bad." Blaine asked.

"I have no idea why celebrities would elect to have this done." Kurt responded.

"Okay," A nurse came in wheeling both the boys. "You have an hour with them before they go into NICU for the night."

The nurse took the larger, and two minutes older, of the two boys out and put him of Kurt's chest, Blaine unbuttoning two of his shirt buttons and sitting on the chair, being handed the smaller boy.

"Do they have names?" She asked.

"Alex," Kurt looked at the boy he was holding. "This one is Alexander Lucas Hummel-Anderson."

The woman wrote the name down and looked at Blaine who smiled at the small boy.

"Dalton," He said as the nurse wrote it down. "Dalton Michael Hummel-Anderson."

"If you need anything, press the buzzer." The nurse smiled as the boys just nodded.

"Hi Alex," Kurt whispered as the boy looked up at him. "I'm you daddy. Your Papa and little brother Dalton are over there."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the small boy who was yawning in his arms. They looked exactly the same to Kurt and Blaine, except for their size and looking closer at Dalton, you could see he didn't have the big eyes that Alex, as well as Sophia and Kurt had. His eyes were more almond shaped liked Blaine's. The nurse took the boys and Kurt decided that he would try to sleep, Blaine heading off to collect Sophia from the Hudson's.

"Papa!" Sophia hugged the man. "I though the boys weren't meant to be born until next week?"

"Well they were born today," Blaine smiled at Rachel who had already told the girl the news. Blaine pulled out his phone and showed Sophia. "The big ones name is Alex and the little one is Dalton."

"They're gorgeous," Rachel peered over. "The little one looks like you Blaine. Are they okay?"

"Kurt is very sore after the caesarean, and the boys are getting there," Blaine nodded. "They will probably spend a few nights in NICU. I'm not sure."

Kurt spent four days in the hospital, with the twins allowed in his room during the day and limiting visitors down to Sophia, Blaine's parents, Burt and Carole because they were _immediate _family and the doctors didn't want to risk infection. Alex and Dalton were in the hospital for the next week and a half, Kurt and Blaine visiting them every day.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. Yes, tell me what you think of the boys names as I love to hear feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

After bringing the boys home from the hospital, time went quickly and despite their dramatic entrance into the world, they were growing healthily. The Monday after thanksgiving was the opening night for Sophia's school play and Kurt and Blaine were meeting Rachel at the school with Burt and Carole. Finn was babysitting Fanny and Chris, while pregnant Tina and Mike wanted to babysitting practice so the twins were in their care for the night.

_Kurt and Blaine had put the twins down for a sleep and were eating dinner with ten year old Sophia._

_"How is school?" Kurt asked._

_"I got a role in the school play." The ten year old beamed. _

_"Did you get Dorothy?" Blaine asked as the girl shook her head._

_"We had to put down two characters and they gave me Glinda!" The girl said excitedly._

_"Congratulations," Kurt hugged the girl. "You will be a beautiful Glinda."_

_"When is it?" Blaine asked._

_"The week after thanksgiving I think." Sophia responded._

The family got into the theatre and when Sophia came out in her Glinda dress that Kurt put together for her and blonde wig, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. She was perfect, and Rachel just smiled at Kurt. After the show the girl came out and found her family.

"Was I good?" The ten year old still covered in glitter asked Kurt.

"Beautiful." Kurt hugged her.

"You were great." Blaine hugged the girl before Rachel and her grandparents did.

They went and got hot chocolates on the way home and were sitting in one booth all together.

"So you love show business?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," The ten year old smiled. "It was fun out there but I might try like costumes or something next time. Like backstage stuff."

Kurt and Blaine had never pressured the girl into singing or performing. If she wanted to do it, it was up to her. They left soon after to find that Tina and Mike had easily taken care of the boys who were well and truly down for the night.

* * *

It was their ten year wedding anniversary a year later and they were going out for a night. Blaine's parents had come down to see the kids, and Kurt and Blaine used this as a perfect opportunity to have them babysit. Kurt was getting ready and Blaine was sitting in the living area, watching the two boys play. The boys looked very similar with them both having Blaine's olive toned skin (none of the three kids got Kurt's cursed extremely pale skin tone), Blaine's nose and Kurt's smile. Alex had dark brown curls just like Blaine's though and big blue eyes while Dalton had a dark brown version of Kurt's dead straight hair and Blaine's almond shaped hazel brown eyes.

"You do realise that your boys are playing with dolls right?" Michael Anderson asked as he and Blaine watched the boys play with Sophia's old dolls.

"They're just dolls dad." Blaine commented.

"I appreciate your life choices Blaine but you can't encourage the boys." Michael commented.

"Were encouraging our one and a half year olds to be gay by letting them play with the toys they pick?" Blaine asked, just to make sure he was on the right page. "They're just toys."

The older man got himself up and walked over to where Dalton was sitting with one of the dolls.

"Hey buddy," Michael crouched down and found an action figure in the toy box. "Why don't you play with this?"

"No." The boy responded, still played with his toy.

"Dad leave him." Blaine responded as Dalton got up, clutching the doll.

After a failed attempt to get either boy to give up the dolls, Kurt came out and was ready to go. They came back fairly late from dinner and the showing of Moulin Rouge that they found. Kurt and Blaine opened the boys bedroom door and saw they were fast asleep, Alex now suddenly clutching onto the Spider Man toy that Michael had been trying to force onto Dalton.

"Alex doesn't even like Spider Man." Kurt said quietly, looking at the curly haired boy.

"My dad thinks they should be playing with gender appropriate toys," Blaine whispered as Kurt shut the door. "He probably bribed Alex into it."

"They're not even two years old, why does it matter what toys they play with." Kurt said quietly.

"That's what I said." Blaine responded as they went into their bedroom and shut the door.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE**

**A/N: I forgot to do this last time, but thank you to everyone who suggested names for the boys! I loved them. And thank you for telling me how much you like the names. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

With two growing boys and Sophia becoming older and more independent time was going faster than Kurt or Blaine wanted it to. Sophia was now thirteen, while the boys were three and as noisy and mess creating as ever. The girl had gone to a sleepover birthday party and Blaine had picked her up the following morning.

"How was it?" The older man asked on the drive back to the house.

"Okay," Sophia responded. "I guess."

"You guess?" Blaine asked.

"Well I mean it could have been better," Sophia responded. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"You can tell me." Blaine smiled as Sophia breathed in.

"I got my period at Emily's," Sophia said quietly. "I mean, she had stuff for me but it was still embarrassing."

"Oh hey," Blaine went to grab her hand. "These things happen. It was the first time, right?"

"Yeah," Sophia said quietly. "The girls didn't really care. I suppose I just want a shower."

"Well you can definitely have that at home." Blaine responded.

They got back to the house and Sophia tried to quickly escape Kurt who was making lunch.

"Is she okay?" Kurt asked as the girl walked up the stairs.

"She kind of had an embarrassing night," Blaine responded as Kurt raised an eyebrow. "She got her period."

"Oh god," Kurt muttered. "Should I talk to her?"

"She's having a shower." Blaine laughed.

"We got her the stuff for it, right?" Kurt was trying to rack his brain, remembering the day almost two years prior; Kurt and Blaine had asked Rachel about talking about puberty.

_"How is everything," Rachel asked one day while she and Kurt had a now very rare lunch date together. "With your three."_

_"Great," Kurt responded. "The boys are a bit of a handful but were managing. How are your three kids?"_

_"Finn is a lot easier than the other two," Rachel laughed at the joke. "No they're okay. Finn his home quite a bit so I don't feel so bad. I actually got Fanny into Ballet."_

_"You really want to make her a mini Rachel don't you?" Kurt laughed._

_"It's my dream." Rachel joked._

_"Blaine and I were actually wondering if you could do a favour with Sophia," Kurt bit his lip. "We want to talk about puberty and stuff with her but we kind of don't even know where to start."_

_"How about I come and talk to her," Rachel responded. "As a child in Sophia's shoes I think it's a bit less embarrassing coming from me."_

_"Do – do you think that's the best thing to do?" Kurt asked._

_"Trust me." Rachel smiled._

_The next week they sat Fanny down while Kurt, Blaine and Finn took the other four kids to the park. Kurt and Blaine were so happy to have Rachel there to talk to Sophia about everything and show Kurt and Blaine what to get for her._

* * *

In the next year Sophia has grown up and the girl soon was starting high school. She had been begging her fathers for a hair straightener that she got for Christmas the year before. The two four year olds were at the breakfast table with Kurt and Blaine when the girl came down.

"Does this look okay?" The girl asked Kurt as she showed him the skirt and boots she was wearing. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing a headband in her long dark brown hair.

"Beautiful as usual." Kurt smiled.

"Is it weird that I'm kind of nervous starting high school?" Sophia asked. "I mean all my friends will be there. It's so much more grown up."

"I get that," Blaine responded as Kurt nodded. "I was nervous starting high school too."

"I wish I was in high school." Four year old Alex pouted from the spot next to his sister.

"Woah," Kurt responded. "One is enough for now."

"Why?" Dalton asked.

"Because three kids in high school is enough to give daddy a heart attack," Kurt responded. "Or start greying and we all don't want that."

Blaine was silently laughing at Kurt who was thirty three years old and already worrying about going grey.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you are all enjoying this story. **


	21. Chapter 21

When the boys started school it made it easier for Kurt and Blaine to work. It was the Christmas season so Kurt was working extra hours to finish up everything before they closed and he headed to Ohio for the holidays with the six year old twins and sixteen year old Sophia. That was when he got a phone call from Blaine saying Dalton's teacher wanted to speak to them. They had organised a meeting for that afternoon and Kurt had raced home leaving the boys with Sophia, picking up Blaine and running back to the school.

"You wanted to speak to us." Kurt broke the awkward silence.

"Yes," The woman took out a purple scarf that Kurt recognised and put it on the desk. "Dalton came to school wearing this today."

"A scarf that is in the school dress code," Blaine responded. "Is that why we are here?"

"This is a scarf for girls." The woman looked at them.

"I work in fashion and I can assure you it is a unisex scarf." Kurt responded, not believing this conversation.

"I don't understand what your new wave of parenting has influenced your son into believing," The woman responded. "But I don't want the rest of my class being influenced."

"It's a scarf." Blaine was looking at her and then at Kurt.

"Dalton is no longer allowed to wear this in my classroom," The woman held up the scarf and then put it back on the table. "I think you are teaching him the wrong lessons at home."

"This conversation is over," Kurt picked up the scarf and grabbed his bag. "Our children are allowed to wear scarves in the school dress code in the middle of winter."

The entire car ride back to their house was dead silent; Blaine wanted to leave Kurt time to vent. They got into the house and Dalton was quietly reading at the kitchen table. Kurt went and sat next to the boy putting the scarf in front of him.

"You spoke to my teacher?" Dalton fixed his glasses to face. "I know she said I wasn't allowed to wear the scarf."

"If you want to wear this to school honey you can." Kurt reassured the boy who went back to his reading.

The next day Dalton came out ready for school, sitting next to Alex who looked the boy who was wearing a similar outfit to what he was, up and down. Dalton usually wore more fashion forward clothes that he and Kurt would pick out together.

"What happened?" Alex raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"This is what I wear." Dalton said quietly.

"No it isn't." Six year old Alex rebutted.

"Yeah honey, why aren't you wearing what you usually do?" Blaine asked.

The boy didn't say anything and shrugged off all the questions he was being asked. Blaine didn't even have to look at Kurt to know the slightly older man was raging at the fact that his six year old already felt like he couldn't be himself.

Christmas came two weeks later and Kurt and Blaine had taken the kids to Ohio. They were sitting in the Hummel watching all the kids. Alex and Christopher were watching the football game while Dalton and Fanny were sitting and talking in the corner of the room. Sophia had disappeared with Carole to go and finish the grocery shopping for Christmas.

"What's up with Dalton?" Burt asked as he looked at the boy who had completely changed his fashion sense and seemed much quieter that he usually was.

"That damn teacher of his," Blaine responded. "We don't know what she said to him."

"Have you spoken to the principal?" Rachel asked. "That woman seems like a bitch. I know Fanny doesn't like her either."

"I did," Kurt responded. "And they said the only think they can do is change him to Alex's class but he doesn't want to leave Fanny."

"Did the teacher speak to you?" Burt asked.

"Yes," Kurt responded. "And she told us that he wasn't allowed to wear a scarf to school because it is influencing other students."

"They used to talk to me and your mum all the time," Burt offered. "Most of the time we just shrugged it off. I'm sure Dalton will be okay."

"I know he will," Kurt responded. "I just don't want him losing himself."

"He reminds me so much of you Kurt," Burt put his hand on the man's shoulder. "He's a tough kid."

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you like this!**


	22. Chapter 22

When they got back from Ohio their lives started to get incredibly busy. It was the afternoon of Sophia's junior prom and Kurt and Blaine had got photos of the seventeen year old and her boyfriend of four months. She had told Kurt and Blaine that she was staying at her friend Emily's place so she didn't wake up the men or the boys.

"Do you really think she is staying at Emily's?" Blaine asked at dinner that night at Rachel and Finn's.

"I am almost confident she isn't," Rachel commented. "I mean the amount of times I told my dad's I was at Mercedes or Tina's."

"Do you think she is doing _that_?" Kurt asked, realising he used to do the same thing.

"She is getting older," Rachel commented. "I mean she is 17."

Neither Kurt or Blaine could sleep that night when it hit them that Sophia wasn't a baby anymore and in a mere year she was going to off to college.

"Do you remember when we took her to LA?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think I will forget," Kurt laughed. "People on the plane asked how we had the only two year old that slept for the entire six hour plane ride."

"She was such a good baby," Blaine looked at the taller man. "I don't think I'll ever forget when Cooper came to New York and looked after her for one day."

"I don't want to remember that." Kurt responded.

_Kurt and Blaine were working and Cooper had offered to mind five year old Sophia on the last day he was in New York. Blaine had driven him back to the airport that night and when he got back, Sophia was ready for her bedroom story._

_"Is it true that babies are made when a man puts his wiener in the girls vagina?" The curly haired girl was looking at her dads._

_"Who told you that?" Kurt looked at Blaine._

_"Uncle Coop said so when I asked," The girl responded. "So it's true?"_

_"Only because daddy and I want to be honest okay honey," Blaine pat her leg. "But you aren't allowed to go around saying it at school. Promise?"_

_"Pinky promise." The girl flashed her tooth grin._

_"But I was in daddy's tummy?" Sophia stopped him. "I wasn't in a mummy's tummy."_

_"Well daddy is special like you are," Blaine responded. "And he can have babies in his tummy."_

_Cooper got a phone call that night with a few of Blaine's choice words about telling Sophia exactly where babies came from._

"I'm going to miss her so much when she goes to college." Kurt said quietly.

"I know," Blaine whispered. "But we have the boys and each other."

The following year she got into NYU and on the day that she was moving, Kurt and Blaine had helped her pack up everything. Going past her empty bedroom that night that was slowly being occupied with Dalton's stuff, was enough to bring tears to the men's eyes. Their baby girl didn't even live at home anymore.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any American universities.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

Before either Kurt or Blaine knew it, both Alex and Dalton were in high school. For a while after the school incident they had been worried about Dalton and though he didn't have many friends, he and the girl who had become Rachel's mini clone, Fanny Hudson, became best friends. Fanny was sleeping over at Kurt and Blaine's on this particular night when the boys had almost finished their freshman year in high school and the two were left alone after Alex went to the movies with his friends. Blaine had got home and was going to let the two know that he was there.

"So you like Ben?" Blaine heard Fanny's voice clear as crystal. "I mean, I can see the appeal. But he is straight."

Blaine's heart was beating at that moment. He knew who Ben was and he had been in Dalton's shoes – when he liked Sam. Blaine went to walk away and he tripped up.

"What was that?" Fanny asked.

"Hopefully Alex," Dalton said quietly opening the door and seeing Blaine swiftly leave. "Hi Papa."

"Oh hi," Blaine turned around. "I was just going to tell you I was home. Do you guys want me to order a pizza?"

The two nodded and Blaine walked off. He figured Dalton would tell them in his own time that he was gay. That night in bed, Blaine had to tell Kurt.

"He said he liked that boy Ben?" Kurt looked at the shorter man. "Doesn't Ben have a – oh god. Do we talk to Dalton?"

"No," Blaine responded. "I think we should leave him until he is ready."

"I guess." Kurt responded.

It was almost six months later that the boy told Kurt and Blaine that he was gay. Both men reminding him of what he already knew - that they would support him.

* * *

When the boys finished high school was when Kurt and Blaine really felt the emptiness of their house. Lucky for Kurt, he was busy preparing Sophia's wedding which took up a lot of his spare time. Watching their twenty eight year old go down the aisle brought back so many memories for the men.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked on the night of the wedding in their hotel room.

"I'm fine," Blaine said quietly as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just watching Sophia today was hard."

"I know," Kurt whispered. "She actually doesn't need us anymore."

"And that doesn't scare you." Blaine responded.

"It scares the living hell out of me," Kurt responded. "But there was a point that we had to let go."

"I guess," Blaine responded. "At least we might get grandchildren."

"Not until I am 50," Kurt looked at Blaine. "So she better hold off kids for two years."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Yes I know this chapter is short but I wanted to finish up the story and I've been crazy busy. I hope you enjoy this and thank you to every person who has reviewed this story, or just read this story, it means heaps to me.**


End file.
